Power Rangers: Beastimals
Power Rangers: Beastimals is the 25th season of the Power Rangers franchise which adaption the Sentai series, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Pervoius: Power Rangers: Railroad Express Next: TBA Synopsis Kyle Rand, an young adult who is on the hunt of finding hid lost childhood friends where suddenly disappears after getting lost in the forest Than, he finds a strange cube which transport him to the world called, Beastland where he meet four Beastmen: Sharkyl, Leo, Phant, and Tigress when he realize that his childhood friends are Beastmen. Than, the evil alien criminals, the Savage Empire attacks Beastworld. Than, Kyle, Sharkyl, Leo, Phant, and Tigress become the Power Rangers: Beastimals and fight back against the Savage Empire. Than, Kyle take his new friends to his home planet, Earth where the Savage Empire arrives there. Than, the four Beastmen turn into adult version of themselves when they was kids. Now, the rangers must works together as a team to defeat the Savage Empire. Than, they learn about other monsters that have been destroy by previous Power Rangers teams and revived to become more powerful than ever. Now, the Rangers must be ready to fight back and save their worlds from the Savage Empire. Ever its mean, by teaming up with each of the previous Power Rangers team! Characters Rangers *Kyle Rand/Red Beastimals Ranger: An 26-year-old adult who is on the hunt for looking his long-lost childhood friends since they mysterious disappears when they was lost in the forest. Than, he finds a strange cube where take him to Beastworld where he finally meets his long-lost friends who reveal to be humanoid animal know as Beastmen. When the Savage Empire attacks Beastworld, Kyle and his friends transform into the Power Rangers: Beastimals. He is the leader of the team and sometime overprotective his teammates. He also transform into the Scarlet Beastimals Ranger. He have the element of air and fire. He control the Falcon Cube Zord. He played by Reyn Robinson *Sharkyl/Sadie Blue/Blue Beastimals Ranger: One of the Beastmen who was Kyle's childhood friends. She is a humanoid shark-like being who don't want reveal her weakness to her team. She have the element of water. She control the Shark Cube Zord. Voice and Played by *Leo/Leon Parker/Yellow Beastimals Ranger: One of the Beastmen who was Kyle's childhood friends. He is a humanoid lion-like being who have a bad temper and have a hound voice. He have the element of earth. He control the Lion Cube Zord. *Phant/Parry Watson/Green Beastimals Ranger: One of the Beastmen who was Kyle's childhood friends. He is a humanoid elephant-like being who is very smart. He is a real brainiac who is good at martial arts. He have the element of forest. He control the Elephant Cube Zord. *Tigress/Tammy Parker/White Beastimals Ranger: One of the Beastmen who was Kyle's childhood friends. She is a humanoid tiger-like being who is Leon's brother and have a secret crush on Kyle who likes to keep its REALLY, REALLY top secret which he brother know. She have the element of snow. She control the Tiger Cube Zord. *Finno/Finn Richardson/Fusion Beastimals Ranger: An alien who wants revenge on the Savage Empire for destroying his home planet, he care about revenge. But, the Rangers stop him and teach him that getting revenge is not going to slove his problem. Than, he learn and likes helping his teammates if case if the Savage Empire sent in a powerful monster. He have the element of gravity. He control the Crocodile, Rhino, and Wolf Cube Zords. Allies Legendary Power Rangers Villains Savage Empire * Master Jerkacus: The leader of the Savage Empire, he taking over or destroy some planets. He wants to destroy or taking over the planet Earth. But, its is saved by the Power Rangers. He voiced by Frank Welker. * General Dreadogax: The brute and sadistic prison guard of the Savage Empire who sometime dumb who have a bad temper. He voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * General Brainacus: The smartest member of the Savage Empire, he is a total brainiac. He voiced by Jeffery Combs. * Nalia: The only female member of the Savage Empire who turn defeated monsters into giant. She voiced by Jackie Clarke. * Terrornoids: The foot soldiers of the Savage Empire. They wilds swords and some of them used martial art skills. Monsters * Lieutenant Stibnitezilla: The first monster that the Beastimals Rangers ever face, he is the lieutenant of the Savage Empire. He was destroy by the Beastitan MegaZord. Appears: Beastimals Pt. 1. Voiced by Troy Baker. * Halbaroi: The second monster the Beastimals Rangers ever faced. He used his spear to make lightning storm which target his enemies and its also shoot growing purple energy slices. He was destroy by the Beastitan MegaZord Brawl Mode. Appears: Beastimals Pt. 2. Voiced by Adrian Smith. * Darkshot: He shoot his arrow very fasts that attack his targets. He was destroy by the Beastitan MegaZord Brawl Mode with the Giraffe Zord. Appears: I Just Want to Go Home But i Can't. Voiced by Jay Simon. * Netgard: He kidnap peoples and force to fight in his Showdown Brawl. He used his axe to turn human into doll. He was destroy by Beastitan Megazord with the Giraffe Zord. Appears: The Howl of the Ring. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Pudgy Pig: He was revived by the Savage Empire in a new body. He was thinking of getting revenge on the first Power Ranger team, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for destroy him. Than, he was destroy by the ??? Megazord. Than, he was revived again and was destroy by Beast Fighter Megazord. Appears: Gorilla Warfare and So Hungry Voiced by . * Legendary Villains Supporting Characters Mecha Arsenals Episodes #Beastimals Pt. 1: An 26-year-old young adult named, Logan Rand who is on the hunt for searching his long-lost childhood friends. Than, an strange cube appears from the sky and landed on Logan's hand. Than, its transport him to a world where humanoid animals know as the Beastmen ruled the world know as Beastland. Than, he learn that his childhood are Beastmans too! Than, an group of space outlaw aliens know as the Savage Empire attacks Beastland. Than, Logan and his friends used the cubes to become: the Power Rangers: Beastimals! #Beastimals Pt. 2: After stopping the Savage Empire's first attacks, the Beastimals Rangers arrives on Earth and they accidentally lose one of the Queen's ??? in order to portal back to Beastland. Logan's feels responsible for the four Beastmans. Than, Logan take them to his house. Than, a monster attacks. #I Just Want to Go Home But i Can't: The Beastmans cannot return to Beastland until they find one of the missing Queen's ??? which Tigress claim that she find one of Queen's ??? and take Logan along with her. But, he soon learn that she must to learn about human culture. But, their plan get cancelled thanks to the monster, Darkshot. His attakcs are so fast, the Rangers can't defeat. But, Logan seem to unlock a new zord. #The Howl of the Ring: When a monster kidnap both Leo and Sharkyl in his "Showdown Brawl" where only two people enter and one people can leave. As the two Beastmans fights, Leo holds back as Sharkyl as a woman which upset her. Than, its reminds her of the last time they fought in a martial arts tournament in Beastland. #Gorilla Warfare: When the Savage Empire begins to learn about other monsters that have been destroy by previous Power Rangers teams. They finds Pudgy Pig who almost eat all of Earth's foods almost in 48 hours. So, they revived him in a new body. Than, the Rangers battles him. Than until, the four Beastmans encounter their old friend, Grodd who helps Logan to get a new power. #So Hungry: When the Pudgy Pig monsters reappears and he start eating almost of the city's foods. Than, all of a sudden, a new Zord appears to helps the Power Rangers and along with the first Power Rangers team, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Power Rangers Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action show Category:Tokusatsu